


教官

by Anne_30486



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486





	教官

教官旁边跟着一个沉默的男生，倒是很白，一点都不像当兵的，穿着教官的衣服整齐干净，我们猜是刚入伍的新生，跟着教官一起军训来的。  
教官姓张，眉角上扬，沉稳又不失锐气，皮肤是长年在外训练的小麦色，走起路来腰杆挺直，握起拳头手臂上的青筋清晰可见。  
张教官一开口就是当兵的痞子气，说起粗话来一点也不避讳，逗我们笑的时候眉毛斜飞，嘴角歪着上挑，女生喜欢他，抱着他的胳膊跟他逗趣。还有白白净净的小教官，不怎么说话，有回女生们扯着他的胳膊起哄让他唱歌，张教官一把把他扯到自己怀里说你们欺负我还行不能欺负我的学生啊。  
他长得也好看，说起话嗓子软，总是没什么表情，大概因为是新兵，不晓得怎么管学生，张教官有事离开他就有点无措，练几步就休息，张教官回来的时候我们总在休息，于是就勾着他的脖子冲着他歪着嘴角笑：  
“怎么我一走你就做不好了？”  
他面无表情地垂着眼睛，倒像张教官来哄他一样。  
张教官给他带好吃的不给我们带，他可能也觉得不好，就放下被塞到手里的果汁不肯喝，张教官拿过他的来在我们面前喝得滋溜滋溜地显摆：我有，你们没有。  
嗯……说的是果汁还是对象我们也不懂。  
我知道他俩是一对，因为我见过。  
那天因为扭伤休息，我到训练室帮老师拿表看见他被张教官按着肏。  
他只穿着军绿色的半袖上衣，盖着臀部，露着两条白花花的腿，赤脚踩在张教官黑色的军靴上，张教官衣装还算齐整，搂着他的腰，带着点禁止反抗的军人气质吻着他的嘴唇。  
两个人脱了帽子一个是青涩的大学生一个是横眉的成熟男人。  
他的身体还没有突出的肌肉块，浅浅的轮廓看起来有点单薄，胳膊也被张教官搂在怀里，我都能看见他好看的眼睛，他并不是很乐意呢，眼里的倔强都能看清。  
张教官咬着他的耳朵说我怎么训你的都忘了？  
他一直在往后躲，张教官就死死箍着他的腰不让他躲。  
“少将……”他低低地说话，带着下级对上级不可忽略的尊敬，我感觉他的话在嘴里过了好几遍才吐出来，“会被看到……”  
张教官吮吸他的耳垂：“我不管，我现在想——要——”  
这个语调像极了他一高兴跟着我们起哄张教官唱歌的时候。  
我看见张教官的手探进他的衣服下摆，根本没有拒绝的余地。  
他的身体在微微颤动，手攥着衣角，都能看见脖子上的青筋暴起，张教官说你想拿我教你的来对付我吗，嗯？  
当兵的把规矩放在比命重要的地方，别在裤腰带里供着，他面前的人就是无法反抗的军令。  
张教官一只手去解自己的腰带，就是他领着我们走正步手规范放置的地方，他平常把军绿色半袖扎在迷彩裤子里，走起路步伐稳而迅速。听隔壁连长叫他张少将我们还不信呢，没想到真是个厉害的军官。  
张少将的手在他的短袖里印出了轮廓，隐隐约约看见手指逗弄他的乳头，他被刺激得另一边挺立，仰起头又正好被张教官咬住喉结。两个人的下半身贴在一起，隔着少将的裤子摩擦，少将顺着他的脖子往下亲：“这不是都硬了么？”  
我听见他的喘息了，还有少将吻他脖子的“啧啧”声。他的喘息都小心翼翼的，一点一点地磨着人的耳朵，像猫科动物被抓着后颈还虚张声势地打着呼噜。  
张少将摩挲着他的腰，上撩的短袖让我能看见他半勃的性器了，明明都有反应了还躲着不肯要，垂着睫毛遮着眼睛，能看见他绷紧的咬肌，真是倔得像头不肯屈服的小狮子，像被关押还清冷得不肯低头的小美人。  
他被撩拨得要站不住了，腰被桌子抵着，他保准儿在发痒，又不肯动一动，憋得整个身子泛粉，少将的手在往后探，他忍不住抬手想去扭对方手腕，被反手一挡提前禁锢了两条胳膊，少将也不生气，笑着舔他的耳垂说你的招式还不都是我教你的？  
“你来当兵，不还是为了我吗。”  
我听不到他说话，只能听到他在细细地喘，身体在张少将怀里软得像女人，两团雪白的臀肉被两只大手包着让我想起女人的胸。  
我看不见他是怎么被欺负的，倒能听见他实在没憋住发出的哼声，顺着脚底和军靴摩擦的吱呀声往下看，他的脚踝细得好像我一只手也能握过来，被禁锢的双手攥成拳头，我都替少将担心他等会得把命根子交代在这。  
小麦色的胳膊和雪白的屁股在我脑子里留下了太深的印象，以至于后来再看见面无表情的他我都想硬。  
“向后转。”  
一点都不像训我们，张少将像在哄他呢，说是这么说，根本还是少将扭着他转过去的。他上半身被摁在桌子上，张少将的手掌包着他的臀肉，不知道是手太用力还是他的屁股太软，掰开的两瓣像两个被捏住的奶团子，饱满而挺翘，撞起来会可怜地发颤的那种。  
他被摁在桌子上被快感这样攻击还没放弃挣扎，可太倔强了，我要是张少将我也会想摁着他让他那张没有表情的脸哭出来的，他在少将的钳制下像只使不上力气的兔子，他在我们看来潇洒帅气的格斗现在成了花拳绣腿。  
我看不见，猜少将是在慢慢给他扩张，放开他的手说：“别扑腾了，等会又没力气了，你又不想我抱你出去吧。”  
他把手指抽出来，我想大概抹了什么润滑剂，抽手指带出来的水声让我都脸红。  
少将裤子还没落，手压着他的腰掰开他的臀瓣，直直把硬挺的顶端插入了他没来得及拒绝的身体。  
“嘶——”我都听不到他振动声带发出的声音，只能听见他喘得又软又黏，带着一万分的不高兴。  
张少将愉悦的叹气让我也开始迷恋他身下的那具身体。他慢慢抽出来，然后用力地砸进去，囊袋拍打屁股的声音让我欲盖弥彰地捂起耳朵。  
“为什么不叫呢，嗯？”  
“我没把你操爽吗？”  
加快的速度让我都觉得他忍得辛苦，他偏不叫，只喘得厉害，随着快起来的顶弄一下一下地喘息，呼吸声让人想把他搞哭。  
“让你背的军规是什么？忘了？”  
“听……啊……”他喘得根本没法完整说话，一说话就顺带着呻吟出来，嗓子跟着身子抖得像艘暴风雨里的帆：“听……听从指挥……”他为了不让呻吟漏出来在极力地控制自己的呼吸，“令行禁止……”  
他被肏得一下一下往桌子上撞，拳头倒是一点没松，也可能是被快感刺激得没法松开，手肘和关节红得像磕碰的伤，听他说话要哭出来了，声音细得媚人，脚还踩在张教官的靴子上，脚趾蜷着后跟发红，少将的衣服还好好的齐整，裤子也落不下来，像气定神闲地跟他聊天，倒三角的后背微微晃动。  
“违反军规的后果是什么？”  
他不说了，他喘得没法说了，他的手臂伸直，侧着头，趴在桌子上身子跟着张教官的深入一颤一颤，屁股瓣儿也软乎乎地一晃一晃，我想他是被操得浑身发软没力气，手终于松开拧不成拳头了。少将腾出一只手在他屁股上打了一下。  
清脆的拍打声把我吓了一跳，也让他下意识绷紧了身子，我好像能看见他大腿的肌肉收缩了，少将的力道不小，被打的那侧屁股瓣儿泛红了一片。  
就是这样他闷哼了一声也不肯叫出来，半袖被卷到胸部，嫩白的身体在红木桌子上来回磨蹭，张少将握住他好像不堪撞击的细腰，可能是怕他前面被桌子撞到，张教官看他的眼神是真真儿的柔水。  
就是这样倔强不肯呻吟的他，光裸的后背起伏得厉害，他是瘦，少将俯身在他凸出来的蝴蝶骨上亲了一下。  
他全身都在泛粉，关节全带着被虐待之后的嫩红色，也许是被快感袭击得溃不成军，他拿胳膊枕住脑袋，像在缩成一团，他喘得几乎开始咳嗽，听见他吸鼻子的声音才知道是哭了，隐隐约约从腿缝看见粉红的性器翘起来顶在少将垫在桌边的手上。  
他哼了一声，少将的叹气里满满的全是性欲的释放，从他身体里退出来，白浊从他两团臀肉间淌出来，顺着他的腿往下流。  
张少将握住他一定不好受的前面撸动，凑近他的耳朵说这都要我教你吗？  
要弄脏你的教官的靴子了。  
下次不允许这样，我射进去的一滴都不允许流出来，这是命令。  
他上半身仍然伏在桌子上，腿根打抖，依靠着张少将扶住他腰的手站稳，“夹紧，你不会想看到你可爱的小洞里的东西流到桌子上的，是吧。”横抱起他来让他坐在桌子上，堂堂一个少帅要给他穿裤子。  
“我自己会。”明明没有发出呻吟，他哑了的嗓子沾满了性爱的味道，“教官。”  
他的教官不听他的，蹲下来找他的军靴，问：“军训好不好玩。”  
他也不答，抬起胳膊，大概是蹭了蹭眼泪，少将又柔着声音说：“我都来陪你了……”一转身把我吓得赶紧蹲下，脑子里还是他从他身体里抽出来的样子。  
少将身上那股军人特有的威严对任何人来说都有一种不可抗力，无论有没有经历过军营。  
但是让我万分魂牵梦萦的是被他压着的漂亮身体和被上都倔强得不肯吭声的灵魂。  
我也想上那个刚进军营的，但我打不过那个有军衔儿的。


End file.
